


Drunken Love

by FiddyFeb



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddyFeb/pseuds/FiddyFeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has a bit too much to drink and decides to "explore" with Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please excuse the awfulness. I just really like Septipier and wanted to see what I could do.

Mark was meeting with Bob, Wade, and Jack at the airport to check into the hotel before a con. Mark was excited to finally have some quality friend time with the gang, but most importantly, Jack. It's been a while since he met Jack outside of Skype, so it was safe to say Jack was excited too.  
  
"MARK!" Jack yelled as he hugged his friend tightly to start the weekend off with a good note.  
  
"Jack! Oh, god it's great to see you again, well other than skype...Anyway, we should head to the hotel. I want to drop off our stuff before it gets too late so we can go out to eat-" Mark said until Jack interrupted him with jolt.  
  
"I'm STARVING. Let's get our stuff and go!" Jack said as he ran off with Mark chasing after him. Bob and Wade looked at each other in confusion and stated running to catch up with the bumbling idiots.  
  
After checking in, the guys noticed that Bob and Wade were in the room next door to Mark and Jack.  
  
"Alright you two, make sure to use protection tonight. And don.t moan too loud-" Wade was interrupted by Jack slapping his head shouting rambles  of "Idiot" and "Shut the fuck up." The guys distributed the key cards and opened the doors to reveal big, open rooms that had giant windows to see the city below. Mark Immediately ran over to the bed and flopped down on it as jack walked over to the window and noticed a nice bar and grill across the street that was buzzing with people.  
  
"I wanna eat there. I could go for a nice drink." Jack broke the silence and turned to mark, who happened to be on his phone  
  
"MARK!"  
  
"whuh" Mark gasped as he dropped his phone "I'm just tweeting, I heard ya. You want a drink!" Mark defended  
  
Mark stood up and motioned Jack to follow. Jack jumped with joy as he ran out the door.

* * *

The group made their way to the bar and grill, all the while Mark had his arm slouched around Jack's shoulders. Jack didn't mind, But it did make him feel warm inside. Like he was safe as long as Mark was there to protect him. He looked at mark to stare at his stubbly chin, his brown eyes, his pink hair. He was snapped out of the trance when mark noticed and asked  
"What are ya lookin at?" He then picked jack up and carried him across the street. Jack acted freaked out but in reality, he was in his own personal heaven. He quickly turned his head and smelled Marks cologne. He was abruptly set down as they were guided to their seats. Jack sat across from mark and they ordered drinks.  
  
The night went pretty well until Mark decided to drink numerous beers and soon, he was too drunk to stay there. Jack decided that Mark needed to head back to the Hotel and left Bob and Wade to finish eating while Mark and Jack stumbled back to the room. This time with Jack almost carrying Mark across the street.  
  
Once at the room, Jack pulled out his card and unlocked the door, letting the drunken Mark stumble into the room and onto the couch. Mark began mumbling   
"I've always......just to see.......pretty cute too..."  
  
"Mark, I understood not a single word of that." Jack replied and laughed it off  
  
Mark started gesturing Jack to sit down next to him. Jack obliged and Mark turned to whisper in his ear  
  
"I've always wanted to see what its like to be fucked." He whispered, slurring his words. Jack backed away and tried to come back to his senses. He tried to hide his his growing member in his pants, but once he started to turn and get up, Mark grabbed his shirt and pulled him down and whispered   
  
"I want you, Sean.."  
  
Mark kissed Jack's neck and grinded on him until Jack sat down and began to enjoy it.  
  
"I know how you look at me. I know you want to, I'm asking nicely...Fuck me" Mark stood up and lied down on the bed and took off his shirt and pants, revealing only boxers and nice and big tent in them.  
  
Jack stripped to his underwear and kissed Mark's neck, slowly moving down to his nipples, giving them extra attention before moving on down to the Naval. With one swift jerk, Mark's boxers were to his knees and Jack licked from the base to the tip, tasting all the precum that's been leaking. Finally, mark grabbed Jack's head and pushed his cock into his mouth, moaning Jack's name over and over again until Mark let go and said  
  
"I'm ready for you." Jack went to his bag and pulled out the small bottle of lube that he brought just in case anything happened (Oh boy was it a good choice)  
  
Jack lubed up his fingers and pushed one into the hole, hearing a slight gasp "Oh fuck"  
He moved it around to loosen it up before adding the next finger. This time he searched for the spot that made Mark moan the loudest to he knew where to hit. He quickly found it and added the third and final finger and finished loosening Mark's hole. Jack rubbed the lube on his cock and pressed the tip against the opening.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked  
  
"Just put it in!" Mark demanded. Jack Immediately pressed the tip in and Mark screamed "Oh YES Jack! More please!" Mark pushed against the cock to make it go deeper, Jack started moving it in and out slowly, getting faster as they both moaned and screamed each others names. Mark wrapped his legs around Jack to add more pressure and soon, Jack hit the spot and made mark cum all over their chests. Watching Mark cum made Jack fill his lover with his hot cum. Jack pulled out with a wet pop and they both lied there on the bed, still buzzing from orgasm.  
  
Mark broke the silence "I knew you would do me right, I love you"  
  
Jack looked over and started kissing Mark until he stopped to help clean up.

* * *

The next morning, Bob and wade were acting a little funny and it comfused Mark and jack. They asked what was wrong but Bob just told them it was nothing. There was an awkward silence until Wade chimed in with  
  
"I told you two to keep the moaning down last night"

 


End file.
